Komoriuta: Lullaby my love
by Twilight's-Mystery
Summary: A fic inspired by Christmas, Creed, and too much tang...about the most pathetic slightly shounen-ai yamiyugi fic you'll ever see, feel free to flame lol.


**Komoriuta:   
Lullaby my love**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the song, the anime, or much of anything. Please don't sue me. Arigatou.**

  
**Authors Notes: Songs affect me in the strangest ways, like this one, I pop on the song and immediately I see this idea...I'm wondering if it's cliché' if it is, gomen nasai, but it's bugging me! (And AGAIN I'm leaving my essays to chance...)  
  
It'll either be Yami/Yugi Shounen-ai, or just brotherly love...it also has another character, I've heard she's alive, but I've also heard she's dead, so I'll leave it to my own whim.  
  
Song is _Lullaby: by _****Creed  
  
The word up there in Japanese is Lullaby..  
There will also be Ashiteru in there somewhere I think.  I'm trying to remember if the two different people need two different words for love..*Shrugs*  
  
I don't care if Yami doesn't sing. It's my fic, my world, live with it.  
  
Read on for my shortest ever piece of work, shortest song-fic too! Wow...  
Short/Pathetic/Sappy/Did I mention Pathetic?**

**_______________________________________________________________________  
  
_~*~ Lullaby my love~*~_**

**_______________________________________________________________________  
  
**

As the last of the lights were shut off on the first floor of the house, save for the Christmas lights and the tree lights of course, one woman donning silk pajama's and a robe slowly climbed the stairs, cradling the small child in her arms she sat down in the rocking chair looking into his beautiful amethyst eyes. 

Gently she began to rock back and forth, her long midnight black streaked red hair caressed her face with the motion and every so often the child would reach his hands out to try and grab some of the inviting black silk that tickled his nose so softy.   
  
A door slammed downstairs and the child's eyes widened in fright before closing as tiny tears formed and he let out a whimper and a very soft sob his tiny hands balling into fists grabbing onto the silky robes his mother wore that Christmas Eve.

"Oh, oh baby no..." Amunet whispered softly as she watched her tiny angel cry so silently, such an innocent angel she was given. And that angel was sad now, so sad...

Her face creased in sorrow as she watched him weep. She smiled softly when a thought slipped into her head and she held him closer now, protecting him from the world around him with her arms, his tears continued but he no longer whimpered. "_Hush my love now don't you cry everything will be all right...close your eyes and drift in dream, rest in peaceful sleep..." she sang lovingly as she caressed his cheek, wiping away the crystalline tears as they fell.    
  
She stopped short of singing when she heard something downstairs, but right now she couldn't bother, her baby was sad...   
  
Taking a breath she closed her eyes and stood up swaying from side to side watching as the little angel in her arms slowly drifted to sleep.  A face she would never in her life forget, nor would she wish to._

"_If there's one thing I hope I showed you. If there's one thing I hope I showed you. Hope I showed you..." she felt tears sting her own eyes as a pain shot through her heart, a soft jolt telling her something wasn't right.    
  
"__Just give love to all...Just give love to all"  
  
Setting the now slumbering angel into his crib she brushed a strand of jet black hair away from his face and a melancholic smile graced her features as she gazed upon the child.  Closing her eyes she heard a cry from downstairs and whispered something to the child before she left. _

  
_Just give love to all....  
  
__"Suki da tenshi..."   
  
And then the world faded to black.___

_--------_

Tears streamed unbidden down the tri-color haired teens face as he lay in bed clutching the sheets to him in a pathetic attempt to ebb the tide of emotions crashing upon him at the moment.    
  
"Masaka..." he muttered to himself in pain as he sat up in bed and stared as a pale ray of moonlight shown on the spot next to him, as if taunting him about his loss.  

  
The same dream... she always left with the same words...

Just to see her face that night, of all nights, made his heart jerk again in a terrible pain, which in turn caused another sob to escape his lips before he could stop it. 

  
A glitter from the bedside where the Sennen Puzzle lay revealed a translucent double of the young boy in bed, for a moment he stared at the boy in confusion before closing his eyes and solidifying his form and moving towards the bed. "Hikari?" he asked gently touching his others shoulder.   
  
Yugi barely registered this and continued to struggle against the oncoming tide of emotions.   
  
"Aibou, please, what is the matter young one?" he asked softly, and upon receiving no answer brought his hand up to the boys face and closed his eyes, sifting through memories till he found the one that caused his light such immense grief.   
  
Upon seeing the scene of the dream he opened his eyes and sat down next to Yugi on the bed who merely moved closer on instinct, though still completely lost in his own world.

He remembered his charge telling him of nightmares about the loss of his mother and father that Christmas night, of the song that she sang to him before she left, before she died..

He pulled the boy closer, protectively and then set his head on top of Yugi's sadly.    
  
_You don't deserve this Aibou, the pains of losing your mother, an angel like you...truly the fates are ill humored.  He thought to himself before realizing that the boy was sobbing again, silently, trying to hide the pain he felt.  __Pain you do not deserve young one.   
  
He smiled sadly and straightened up cupping his hand under his young counter-parts chin and looked into Amethyst eyes brimming with half unshed tears, the rest leaving a bitter trail of hurt down the pale cheeks of his hikari.  Brushing them away with his thumb he spoke softly, "It is ok to cry Yugi, cleanse your soul, don't be ashamed..." he muttered and with that something in the boy broke and a new wave of pain hit the both of them, and those eyes filled with more tears and closed as another sob wracked his body. _

Shifting himself slightly Yami leaned against the back of the bed and pulled the young teen into a very protective embrace, closing his eyes as his light cried.    
  
Never had he understood the exact importance of the holiday known as Christmas, save for the fact that people tended to get closer, if even for one night.  But the meaning for one child was losing his mother and father, and this struck the ancient pharaoh as bitter irony that a holiday meant as the birth of somebody, could be counted as the death of others.  To the one who gave so much asking for nothing more than friendship? To the pharaoh this seemed to be a fate worse than death, and for the boy he was holding, while impossible to change, it wasn't acceptable.  
  
Without warning Yami pulled the boy closer and rocked slowly without thinking as he closed his eyes. _"Oh my love...in my arms tight. Every day you give me life..." he smiled sadly down at his charge, his little light who's tears were now ebbing, once again returning from where they came, still leaving the trail of heartache down his now flushed cheeks.  The boy gazed up at him silently, an almost peaceful look entering those eyes.   
  
__"As I drift off to your world, rest in peaceful sleep..." Yugi's eyes slowly drifted shut, and as he did, so did Yami, though still keeping the boy in the tight embrace and swaying gently. _

_"I know there's one thing that you showed me, I know there's one thing that you showed me... That you showed me..." Closing his eyes Yami felt the pull of sleep that came with keeping the full form, but being near his counterpart was enough to keep him away from his soul room, in the mortal realm, and something in the air just wouldn't allow him to leave.  Something airily familiar to the pharaoh.   
  
__"Just give love to all" he could almost feel another presence in the room with them, guarding either him, or the angel in his arms, now fast into a dreamless slumber.  __  
  
"Just give love to all" the voice mixed with his with these last words and for a brief moment he understood who it was, the one giving him the energy he needed to stay with Yugi, to keep him near the light he loved.__  
  
"Just give love to all" it was Amunet Mutou, he recognized her presence from the part that Yugi carried with him, and it was reassuring to know, opening his eyes momentarily he blearily caught sight of a form caressing her child's cheek and hair gently. _

The form materialized further, to that of a woman, midnight black tipped red hair, peaceful amethyst eyes gazing at him serenely, and she smiled gently at him and spoke softly, more to her son than him.

_"Let's give love to all Just give love to all...." her hauntingly beautiful voice echoed through the room and Yami noticed as his eyes again slipped closed that the young boy in his arms cuddled closer to him as his mother placed a hand on his arm and disappeared with a small flash of pure white light. __"Suki da tenshi..." echoing after the apparition, the angel...  
  
__"Hai, ashiteru...hikari…" he murmured gently and slipped into a dreamless sleep. __  
  
_

_"Let's give love to all…."  
  
_

------------

**::coughs:: yeah, ok here I am at 7:56 in the morning editing a short fic I wrote in half an hour last night.  This is probably the worst thing that will ever appear on fanfiction.net!  
  
I know because it sounds so bloody stupid.  I mean, come on…everything about it just reeks "pathetic", doesn't it? Or is it just me, somebody agree with me here so I'm not as pessimistic as this must make me look.  Onegai?**

**  
Anyways, that's all, please drop me a line, flame, compliment, comment, anything.  Heck, tell me to take it off the site if it's that bad.  I will, rest assured.    
  
But, yeah, otherwise, here's probably the only under 5 page story you'll ever get from me that is THIS bad.    
  
Ja matta ne minna-san!**

  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
****


End file.
